pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Louis Jenkins
| birth_place = Oklahoma City, Oklahoma (USA) | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = prose oet | nationality = American | period = 1970s - present | genre = | subject = | movement = | influences = Robert Bly, Charles Simic | influenced = | signature = | website = }} Louis Jenkins (born October 28, 1942) is a American poet who writes prose poetry. Life Jenkins, originally from Enid, Oklahoma, has lived in Duluth, Minnesota, for over 30 years with his wife Ann. His poems have been published in a number of literary magazines and anthologies. Jenkins has been a guest on A Prairie Home Companion numerous times and has also been featured on The Writer's Almanac. In 1996, Jenkins was a featured poet at the Geraldine R. Dodge Poetry Festival. Recognition Jenkins's book, Nice Fish, was winner of the Minnesota Book Award in 1995. His book Just Above Water won the Northeastern Minnesota Book Award in 1997. In popular culture Actor Mark Rylance read from works by Jenkins in lieu of formal acceptance speeches after winning a Tony Award and a Drama Desk Award for the play Boeing-Boeing (in 2008) and after winning his Tony Award for the play Jerusalem (in 2011). Publications Poetry *''The Well Digger's Wife''. Morris, MN: Minnesota Writer's Publishing House (Booklet No. 2), 1973. *''The Water's Easy Reach: Prose Poems''. Buffalo, NY: White Pine Press, 1985. *''An Almost Human Gesture''. St. Paul, MN: Eighties Press / Ally Press, 1987. *''All Tangled Up With the Living''. Minneapolis, MN: Nineties Press / St. Paul, MN: Ally Press, 1991. *''Nice Fish: New and selected prose poems''. Duluth, MN: Holy Cow! Press, 1995. *''Just Above Water: Prose poems''. Duluth, MN: Holy Cow! Press, 1997. *''The Winter Road: Prose poems''. Duluth, MN: Holy Cow! Press, 2000. *''Sea Smoke:Poems''. Duluth, MN: Holy Cow! Press, 2004. *''Distance From the Sun: Thirty prose poems from thirty years''. Minneapolis, MN: Minnesota Center for the Book Arts, 2004. *''Four Places on Lake Superior’s North Shore''. Red Dragonfly Press, 2005. *''North of the Cities: 50 prose poems, and a conversation with Garrison Keillor. Duluth, MN: Will o' the Wisp Books, 2007. *''European Shoes. Will o' the Wisp Books, 2008. *''Before You Know It: Prose poems, 1970-2005''. Will o' the Wisp Books, 2009. *''The Flag: New and selected prose poems''. Duluth, MN: Will o' the Wisp Books, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Louis Jenkins, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Centre Inc. Web, Oct. 10, 2014. Audio / video *''Any Way in the World: Poems'' (CD). Minneapolis, MN:Thousands Press, 2000. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"The Afterlife" at Your Daily Poem *"Paradise" at Read a Little Poetry *Louis Jenkins at the Poetry Foundation (1 poem) *"Football" at Poetry 180 *An Introduction to Louis Jenkins (4 poems) ;Audio / video *Louis Jenkins at YouTube *Louis Jenkins writes about life "North of the Cities", Minnesota Public Radio 2007 interview ;Books *Louis Jenkins at Amazon.com ;About *Louis Jenkins Official website *Spruce, Lovers, Thieves, and Wit - MNArtists.org interview, 2007 *Poetry in Practice: Louis Jenkins and the prose poem, interview at Magma Poetry, 2013 Category:Living people Category:People from Enid, Oklahoma Category:People from Duluth, Minnesota Category:American poets Category:Writers from Minnesota Category:1942 births Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Prose poets Category:Poets